Choisir entre la peste et le choléra
by NoraMeanley
Summary: Bart a enfin quitté cette maison qui le rendait dingue. Il n'a plus à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas. Il est enfin libre. Pourtant cette liberté va avoir un goût amer. Bart va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Warning : YAOI !
1. Prologue

Cela doit faire environ deux heures que j'erre dans Springfield. Il est tard et il fait nuit noire. D'un pas chancelant, j'essaye de marcher le plus droit possible sur le trottoir pour me rendre chez Milhouse. Une sonnerie de portable, mon portable, m'arrête. Je le regarde et m'aperçois que c'est un message de ma frangine, Lisa.

 _« Reviens, je t'en supplies ! »_

Je soupire et range mon appareil sans prendre la peine de répondre. Non. Je ne reviendrai pas. Il est allé trop loin cette fois et moi aussi. Je reprends ma marche et me remémore les paroles de Homer quand il m'a balancé mon sachet de coke au visage :

 _« T'es la honte de cette famille ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? En prenant ces saloperies ? C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé ! »_

 _« Tu m'as jamais élevé. Sale ivrogne.»_

 _Une première claque fusa et je vacillai un peu. Je l'attendais celle-là, je m'y étais préparé. Je ramassai le sachet et me redressai pour fixer mon père dans les yeux. Ma mère et mes deux petites sœurs regardaient la scène avec effroi. Je soutins son regard quelques instants avant de faire volte-face et de rejoindre ma chambre. Je fermai la porte à clé et commençai à ranger des affaires dans un sac. On cogna plusieurs fois à ma porte. J'entendais les pleurs de ma mère derrière. Je ne me détournai pas, malgré le bruit, avant d'avoir mon sac prêt sur le dos. Je déverrouillai le loquet et je vis ma mère le visage décomposé. Son expression se meurtrit un peu plus quand elle comprit ce que j'allai faire. Je la contournai mais elle me retint le bras._

 _« Ne fais pas ça. »_

 _Je dégageai délicatement sa main et descendis les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et sortis. Personne n'essaya de me rattraper. Tant mieux._

Après plusieurs minutes j'arrive enfin devant la maison de Milhouse. Je sonne, plusieurs fois. Pas de réponse. Il n'est pas là, c'est bien ma veine. Où vais-je aller maintenant ? Pas question de retourner chez moi, ça ferait trop plaisir à tête de billard de me voir revenir en rampant. Je décide finalement d'aller au parc de Springfield.

Une fois sur place, je constate qu'il n'y a absolument personne, pas même un poivrot. Seule la lumière générée des lampadaires règne. Ça m'arrange. Je me cale sur un banc et sors une cigarette de mon sac. Tout en tirant de longues bouffées, je regarde la statue du fondateur de la ville qui prône au centre du parc. Une vraie tête de con. La fatigue commence à venir je jette mon mégot quelque part devant moi. J'installe mon sac sur le banc et je pose ma tête dessus. Malgré le froid, je m'endors assez vite.

Quelque chose me réveille, soudainement. Un contact sur ma peau, une main. J'ouvre les yeux et me relève paniqué. On essaye déjà de me voler mes affaires ? Je cherche l'individu du regard qui se tient devant moi et me fixe en souriant.

\- Je t'ai fais peur ?

C'est un mec blond, assez bien sapé qui doit avoir environ mon âge.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J 'aurai jamais pensé te revoir, Bart. Enfin je veux dire... comme ça.

Quoi ? Il connaît mon nom ? Comment ? La colère monte en moi pour essayer de dissimuler mon inquiétude.

\- Mais t'es qui, merde ?!

Son sourire disparaît et il me fixe intensément.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Voyant mon regard toujours interrogateur il fouille dans sa poche droite et sort quelque chose. Je deviens livide en voyant la friandise bleue qu'il tient entre ses doigts. Je la reconnaîtrais entre milles : une vigne bleue.

\- Donnie.


	2. Chapitre Un

La lumière du jour me fait émerger peu à peu, je gigote.

 **\- Tu es enfin réveillé ?**

La voix de Donnie résonne à mes oreilles. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois ranger des vêtements dans sa penderie. Je me relève difficilement et pousse un bâillement.

 **\- Salut**. Marmonnai-je.

Il se retourne pour me faire face avec son éternel sourire.

 **\- Le petit dej' est prêt. Viens.**

Il sort de la chambre, je sors du lit et je le suis. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, une délicate odeur de pain grillé m'envahit. Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge il est 7 h 30. Je m'installe devant mon bol déjà rempli de café et regarde longuement mon colocataire s'affairer dans la pièce.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?**

 **\- Non.** Répondit-il

Je soupire. Ça fait trois jours que je squatte chez lui et il ne me laisse rien faire dans son appartement.

 **\- T'as peur que je pète un truc ou quoi ?**

 **\- Mais non,** pouffa-t-il **, t'es mon invité, c'est normal que je te serve.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi.**

Il s'installe en face de moi et se contente de rétorquer :

 **\- Si tu penses que c'est vraiment le cas, je t'en prie, pars.**

Je baisse la tête et réponds :

 **\- T'inquiète, ce sera bientôt le cas. Milhouse a enfin répondu à mes textos. Il est chez ses grands-parents et reviens dans trois jours. Dès qu'il pose le pied à Springfield, je vais chez lui.**

Mon interlocuteur hausse un sourcil.

 **\- Ça revient au même, non ? Tu changes seulement d'hébergeur.**

 **\- Milhouse est mon ami.**

Donnie se relève brusquement et se dirige vers moi. Il approche son visage du mien et me fixe avec un air sérieux.

 **\- Et moi qu'est ce que je suis, Bart ? Je ne représente rien pour toi ?**

Je grogne et repousse son visage de la main.

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais... ça fait dix ans qu'on s'est pas vu ! Tu... tu me trouves après tout ce temps et tu m'accueilles chez toi, comme ça ! Juste parce qu'on était _« amis »_ quand on était gosses. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais sur ce banc.**

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi t'étais en train de dormir dehors comme un clodo, c'est pas grave. Mais après tout ce que t'as fais pour moi _« quand on était gosses »_ comme tu dis, je voyais pas d'autre manière de te remercier.**

Je me remémore notre aventure quand on avait dix ans *, un brin nostalgique. Je souffle et prends mon paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table. J'en retire une et je l'allume. Je tourne le dos à Donnie, gêné qu'il m'exprime sa gratitude d'une façon aussi directe.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça...** bredouillai-je. **Je... tu devrais partir en cours, il est l'heure.**

Je le sens sourire derrière moi. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre, il tirait presque toujours la tronche, avant. C'était un garçon toujours en colère contre le monde entier, comme moi.

 **\- Oui t'as raison,** me dit-il. **Bon, on reparlera de ça ce soir. Passes une bonne journée.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**..

Je le sens s'éloigner et franchir la porte d'entrée. Je me lève et me rends devant la fenêtre. À travers la fumée de ma clope, je le regarde partir préparer sa future vie. Il m'a dit qu'il était à Springfield University et qu'il faisait des études pour devenir commercial, un truc comme ça.

Je me sens complètement con. Je ne lui ai pas demandé comment il en était arrivé là. En tout cas, je l'admire pour ça. Lui, il n'avait rien, pas de famille, pas d'amis, aucune relation et il a quand même réussi à se sortir de la merde et de la misère. Il suffit de voir son appart pour comprendre ; frigo américain, écran plasma... Et puis à chaque fois qu'il rentre, il est au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Il a vraiment repris sa vie en main, de façon honnête. Et pour couronner le tout, il est heureux, insouciant et surtout _indépendant_. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir dans la vie. Non... ce n'est pas de l'admiration...

Je crève de jalousie.

Si je reste avec lui, je vais me sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà.

••

 _J'étais un peu déboussolé, je regardai autour de moi et me rappelai que j'étais chez Donnie. Il m'avait fait venir chez lui après m'avoir trouvé sur ce banc, il m'avait indiqué son lit et je m'étais endormi comme une masse. Oui, je me souvenais. J'ai ouvert les yeux, il était assis sur le lit et regardait son téléphone._

 _\- Donnie, murmurais-je._

 _Il a relevé la tête et m'a contemplé._

 _\- Ça va ? Me-demanda t-il_

 _\- Oui. Désolé d'avoir pris ton lit._

 _\- C'est pas grave. Le canapé est très confortable, tu sais._

 _\- Merci. En tout cas... Je pars aujourd'hui, t'en fais pas._

 _\- Tu vas allé où ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, bredouillais-je._

 _\- Alors, reste._

 _Je l'ai regardé à mon tour, avec un air interrogateur. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant._

 _\- Ça me dérange pas, tu sais._

 _Cet air candide et naïf qu'il arborait m'énervait. J'avais envie de faire disparaître son sourire mielleux._

 _\- Ah bon ? Ricanais-je._

 _Je me leva et chercha mon sac dans la pièce. Quand je le trouva enfin, je fouilla à l'intérieur. Je sortis ma coke et balançai le sachet sur le lit. Je l'ai regardé avec un air de défi avant de demander :_

 _\- Alors, t'es sûr que tu veux toujours de moi ?_

 _Il a observé le sachet quelques secondes puis il a éclaté de rire._

 _\- Du tout. M'a -t'il dit après son fou rire._

 _Moi, j'étais encore plus sidéré de le voir réagir de cette manière. Il était complètement con ou complètement inconscient ?_

 _\- Bon, je dois y aller. Je suis des cours à l'université. Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, tu pourra te recoucher après, si tu veux. T'es pas obligé de ranger et... je te laisse le lit ! Allez salut !_

 _Et il m'avait laissé là en plan._

••

Il est midi, je commence à m'ennuyer. J'ai passé toute la matinée à regarder des daubes télévisuelles. J'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Ah si, il faut que j'appelle ma sœur. Histoire de lui donner des nouvelles, pour lui dire que je vais bien.

Je baisse le son de la télé et prends mon portable que j'ai ramené avec moi sur le canapé pour composer le numéro de Lisa. Comme il est l'heure de manger elle doit avoir fini les cours. Elle aussi est à SU, elle fait des études en sciences.

Je colle le portable à mon oreille et ça commence à sonner. Elle répond au bout de quelques secondes.

 ** _\- Allo ?_**

 **\- Salut, Lisa. Tu vas bien ?**

Elle ne répond pas. Inquiet, je lui demande si elle est toujours là.

 ** _\- NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, LÀ !_ ** Hurle-t-elle.

Je lâche le téléphone, surpris. Elle m'a presque percé le tympan, cette folle ! Avec appréhension, je reprends l'appareil entre mes doigts et le porte à mon autre oreille, restée intacte. J'essaye de la calmer.

 **\- Lisa... s'il te plait...**

 ** _\- TROIS JOURS, TROIS PUTAIN DE JOURS SANS NOUVELLES ET TU M'APPELLES COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT ?!_**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je me sens minable. Lisa s'inquiète pour moi, c'est normal après tout. Si les cas avaient été inversés, j'aurai été bien pire. Je l'entends sangloter, mon estomac se noue. J'aurai dû l'appeler beaucoup plus tôt.

 ** _\- T'es où ?_** Me demande-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Sa voix s'est adoucie.

 **\- Chez un ami. Mais je t'assure que je vais bien.**

 ** _\- Tu reviens quand ?_**

Jamais, ai-je envie de répondre, mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

 **\- Je ne sais pas.** Mentais-je. **J'ai besoin de faire le vide pendant quelques temps.**

 ** _\- Ok... Tu... tu prends toujours ce... truc ?_**

 **\- J'y ai pas touché depuis que je suis parti de la maison**.

Encore un mensonge. Je m'étais fais un rail le premier matin chez Donnie.

 ** _\- Bon, d'accord, ça va. Tu... voudras bien m'appeler ce soir ou demain ? Parce que là, je dois y aller..._**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas aux parents que tu m'as eu au téléphone. Juste à Maggie, si tu veux.**

 ** _\- Promis, bisous._**

 **\- Prends soin de toi sœurette.**

Elle raccroche et je soupire. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à l'endormir, Lisa est loin d'être stupide. Peut-être qu'elle se doute que je ne reviendrais pas et que j'ai pas arrêté mes conneries mais... tant que je ne lui dis pas clairement, elle se contentera de la vérité la plus rassurante. C'est mieux pour elle, honnêtement.

••

 **\- Je suis rentré !**

Je tourne la tête et voit Donnie dans l'entrée chargé d'un sac assez lourd qu'il n'avait pas avant de partir. Il pose ce poids sur la table de la cuisine et regarde dans ma direction.

 **\- Toujours devant la télé ?** Me fait-il.

 **\- Comme tu vois.**

 **\- Tu peux pas passer toutes tes journées à faire ça.**

J'hallucine, il me donne des leçons de morale maintenant. Je l'observe et demande le plus calmement possible :

 **\- Et je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ?**

 **\- Ce que t'as envie de faire, tout simplement.**

Il a réponse à tout, c'est incroyable.

 **\- Sauf que... je sais pas ce que je veux faire. J'ai juste un but précis... celui d'être libre et indépendant.**

 **\- Et comment tu comptes... ?**

 **\- J'EN SAIS RIEN, MERDE !** hurlais-je

Il bloque ses yeux dans les miens avec un air neutre. Il n'est même pas surpris de mon emballement, ce connard.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?** Me demande-t-il.

Mais il est complètement con, ou quoi ? Je me lève et le rejoins pour lui faire face. Je ne vais pas me retenir.

 **\- À ton avis ?** Sifflai-je. **Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de te voir devenir tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu être ?**

Il soutient mon regard et se contente de croiser les bras.

 **\- T'essaies de me dire que t'es jaloux de moi ?**

 **\- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE JE SUIS JALOUX, PAUVRE ABRUTI ! T'AS TOUT, BORDEL DE MERDE ! ALORS QUE MOI J'AI QUE DALLE !**

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Ma voix tremble de plus en plus. Il continue de m'observer avec un air sérieux.

 **\- Je... j'ai... Quand ma famille a appris que je me droguais, ils m'ont tous regardé avec dégoût comme si... ils valaient mieux que moi. Mon père est un alcoolique, ma mère et ma sœur sont dépressives et font comme si rien ne clochait dans leurs vies. Ces sales hypocrites... C'est pour ça que j'étais dehors l'autre soir, j'ai quitté cette maison de barje. Mais toi... tu t'es pointé, comme une fleur, avec ta petite vie parfaite, irréprochable, honnête... Tu crois que... hein ?**

Il explose de rire. Mon visage se décompose en le voyant se foutre de moi, je ne reconnais plus du tout l'ancien Donnie. Je dois partir, vite, sinon je vais le tuer. Je commence à me détourner de lui, il s'arrête soudain de rire et me retient par le bras.

 **\- Attends ! Je ne me foutais pas de toi. C'est juste que... ça m'a achevé quand t'as dis que j'étais...**

Il se tait. Je me retourne vers lui et lui jette un regard interrogateur. Il arbore un sourire, mais pas le même que d'habitude. Non, ce n'est pas le sourire joyeux que je vois depuis trois jours... Ce sourire là, il est _malsain_.

 **\- Oh Bart... Tu ne me connais pas depuis ?** Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Il ouvre le sac sur la table et je deviens livide. De la drogue, plusieurs kilos de cocaïne se trouvent à l'intérieur. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Serait-il... ? J'ai eu tort sur toute la ligne.

 **\- Une existence honnête et irréprochable, glousse-t-il, plutôt crever que de vivre ça, c'est bien trop chiant !**

Je suis juste fasciné par ce que je suis en train de voir et d'entendre.

 **\- Tu es dealer ?** Demandai-je.

 **\- Oui et ce que tu avais avec toi l'autre fois c'était ma came.**

Ça explique le fou rire qu'il a eu.

 **\- Et dis, ça te dirait de collaborer avec moi ?**

Ai-je bien entendu ? Ça doit être le cas car il a l'air d'attendre une réponse. J'hésite longuement et il rajoute, comme s'il arrivait à lire dans mes pensées :

 **\- Pour réaliser ses rêves, il faut être capable de prendre des risques.**

Mon amertume envers lui disparaît complètement. Je lui souris et hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. J'ai enfin retrouvé le vrai Donnie.

* * *

Coucou ! ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre ! :3

* Si vous voulez savoir qui est Donnie et connaître son histoire, regardez l'épisode 13 de la saison 19 des Simpson !

Bisous ! ~


End file.
